dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Tinuvian the Poison Fang
/Ranged) |aEffect1 = Not only does the intense explosion harm the target, but it also deals damage to surrounding enemies. Launches arrows at one enemy to inflict 1837% damage, 620% splash damage, and the "Poison" debuff. Poison inflicts 250% damage every sec for 8 sec. |activeCD1 = 14.3 sec |activeskill2 = Deadly Weapon ( /Ranged) |aEffect2 = Tinuvian collects many poisonous arrows and fires them all at once. Inflicts 842% damage and the "Poison" debuff on all enemies. Poison inflicts 250% damage per sec for 8 sec. |activeCD2 = 16.9 sec |activeskill3 = Poison Enhance |aEffect3 = The spray of her poison reacts with the rise of her adrenaline. Increases ATK speed by 69% for 13 sec. Poison debuff is applied 100% Critical. |activeCD3 = 21.5 sec |passive1 = Life Steal of Survival |pEffect1 = Tinuvian counts on Ragnarok's power fragment trapped inside her body for resuscitation when she becomes weak. When HP is 50% or less, Life Steal 46% of inflicted damage for 11 sec. 26.5 sec |passive2 = Beautiful Dance |pEffect2 = Her close combat skills are beautiful as a dancer waltzing with a bow. Increases DEX by 21%. |aEffect1_lv2 = Not only does the intense explosion harm the target, but it also deals damage to surrounding enemies. Launches arrows at one enemy to inflict 1911% damage, 645% splash damage, and the "Poison" debuff. Poison inflicts 260% damage every sec for 8 sec. |activeCD1_lv2 = 14.3 sec |aEffect2_lv2 = Tinuvian collects many poisonous arrows and fires them all at once. Inflicts 875% damage and the "Poison" debuff on all enemies. Poison inflicts 260% damage per sec for 8 sec. |activeCD2_lv2 = 16.9 sec |aEffect3_lv2 = The spray of her poison reacts with the rise of her adrenaline. Increases ATK speed by 72% for 14 sec. Poison debuff is applied 100% Critical. |activeCD3_lv2 = 21.5 sec |aEffect1_lv3 = Not only does the intense explosion harm the target, but it also deals damage to surrounding enemies. Launches arrows at one enemy to inflict 1984% damage, 669% splash damage, and the "Poison" debuff. Poison inflicts 270% damage every sec for 8 sec. |activeCD1_lv3 = 14.3 sec |aEffect2_lv3 = Tinuvian collects many poisonous arrows and fires them all at once. Inflicts 909% damage and the "Poison" debuff on all enemies. Poison inflicts 270% damage per sec for 8 sec. |activeCD2_lv3 = 16.9 sec |aEffect3_lv3 = The spray of her poison reacts with the rise of her adrenaline. Increases ATK speed by 75% for 15 sec. Poison debuff is applied 100% Critical. |activeCD3_lv3 = 21.5 sec |normaleffectex = Her arrows inflict /Ranged/SG damage, but the damage type of her poison debuffs is unknown. Flint did not state what damage type Damage over Time or Poison effects inherit. Stacks up to 3 times. |aEffect1_ex = Poison affects only the main target. |aEffect2_ex = |aEffect3_ex = Meant is Critical Damage. Until further notice, her "Poison" debuff is not directly affected by critical damage or chance. |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = }} Category:Awakened Category:Deity